Always Yours
by Marlin Lette
Summary: Zack comes back after being dead. Cloud/Zack very fluffy. oneshot.


**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**Warning-Yaoi, violence, and, sexiness. Not as graphic as my usual ones.**

**Author's note-A little side fiction... I watched a few Youtube videoes dedicated to Zack/Cloud..**

Bright, mako-enhanced blue eyes took in the surrounding city. The man ran his gloved hand through his raven colored hair. He was back, after two years of being in the Lifestream, he was back and in the town Cloud called home. Aeris truly loved him if she sent him back. Why it took her two years was beyond him. He remembered her telling him that it wasn't his time and that she'd send him back.

He looked down at his body as he began to walk into the city, he was wearing his usual navy sweater and black pants, well at least he wasn't nude. As if him being here wasn't a shock in itself. Zack kept walking until he seen something familiar. Zack ran over to the object sticking out of the ground and crouched down before ran his hand against it.

"My sword?!" Zack exclaimed once he touched it. He'd given it to Cloud and here it was rusting in the ground. Zack stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. Oh well at least he knew Cloud was here.

Zack left it there and kept walking into the town. Once he got there he looked around, his eyes landed on Seventh Heaven, he smiled. Tifa's bar. Smiling Zack walked into the building and seated himself at the bar. Tifa walked over to him with a small smile on her face.

"Hello sir, what can I get you?"

"Hey sweetheart," Zack smiled.

"Look buddy I don't know who..." she stopped once she met his eyes. "Z-Zack?!"

Said male grinned as Tifa jumped over the bar and tackled him in a hug.

"How are you here?" she asked as soon as he she pulled away from him.

"Aeris...helped me out," Zack said as he looked at the woman before him.

"Oh," she said softly.

"Yeah, how has everyone been?" Zack asked.

"We're doing pretty well...Cloud had to defeat Sephiroth again..."

"What?" Zack looked surprised so Tifa told him the whole story. Once she was done she looked at him.

"He misses you," she said softly.

Zack looked sad for a moment before he spoke, "Where is he?"

"Out making a delivery. He should be back soon though," Tifa smiled as he got up to take care of a costumer.

"Alright..." Zack continued to sit at the bar for a while, until he heard a bike pull up outside. The door to the bar opened and Cloud Strife walked over to the bar as he took his sunglasses off.

"Tifa, can I get a drink?" Cloud said his eyes fixed on the counter.

"Sure," she handed him a glass of water before she turned around and continued what she was doing.

"Cloud?" he heard his name being called from behind him. Setting his glass down he turned to face the man speaking to him. His cobalt eyes lit up but then he shook his head as if trying to dismiss the idea that they could be right.

"Look I don't care how you know me but I'm really not in the mood right now," Cloud said as he went to walk by him. The man reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Cloud... it's me. It's Zack," he said softly.

Cloud spun around and faced him before he connected his fist with Zack's jaw. The raven-haired man's head snapped to the side and he placed his hand on his jaw, rubbing it gently.

"What the fuck Cloud?!" Tifa yelled from behind the bar.

"It's fine," Zack said understanding the blondes pain. Looking at Cloud he pulled the younger man to him. The blond tensed and tried to pull away, but finally after realizing it wouldn't do him any good he finally wrapped his arms around the older man. Zack finally relaxed as he embraced his best friend, the barriers between them breaking down. Cloud pressed his face against Zack's shoulder as he held him tightly.

"You fucking asshole!" Cloud choked out as he fought back tears.

"I know I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you, Cloud," Zack said softly into the blondes hair, his hands gripping Cloud's back and shoulder as tight as he was being held.

Cloud finally pulled back and looked at him, his mako blue eyes shining with emotion.

"You're really here..." Cloud said his eyes not leaving Zacks.

"Yeah, I'm here," Zack said smiling.

"How?" Cloud asked as he pulled out of the dark haired man's embrace.

"Aeris helped me out..." he smiled sadly.

"Oh..."Cloud said quietly.

"Yeah, she said it wasn't my time."

"So why'd it take two years for you to get here?"

"I was dead for those years Cloud, I don't know why it took so long. All I know is I'm here." He smiled again.

The blond looked down at the ground, concealing the tears that formed in his eyes.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Zack asked softly.

"Yeah...I don't want these drunken guys staring at us anymore," Cloud smiled half heartedly.

"Yeah I'll have to hurt someone if they keep staring at your ass," Zack laughed and Cloud nearly choked.

Cloud and Zack walked out of the bar and over to Cloud's bike. The blonde got on in front of the bike and lifted an eyebrow at Zack before he put his glasses on. Zack got on the back and wrapped his arms around Cloud as he pulled out of the parking area. Cloud drove until he was out of the city and into a grassy area. Slowing down he pulled Fenrir off the road and onto a dirt path. Once he'd driven the bike a few feet and stopped and shut it off. Getting off the bike he looked at Zack, who had a curious expression on his face.

"C'mon...its just someplace I found a while back..." Cloud said as he walked along side Zack down the path. They kept walking until they reached a clearing, looking around Zack noticed a clear blue lake with a couple trees surrounding it. Cloud leaned against a tree and watched Zack take in his surroundings.

Walking over to him Zack smiled brilliantly, "This place is beautiful."

Cloud nodded silently as he gazed at the older man. Finally deciding to speak he said softly, "I missed you."

Zack closed the distance between them by pressing his mouth to Cloud's forehead in a quick kiss, "Missed you too."

The raven-haired man sat down in front of the tree with his arm resting on one knee. Cloud looked down and sighed catching Zack's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just always wondered what it would have been like with you here," Cloud said softly, flushing lightly at his own words.

"Well, come here," Zack smiled warmly as Cloud sat down between his legs, resting his back on Zack's chest. "The sun's setting." Zack said randomly.

"So it is," Cloud smiled as Zack wrapped an arm around him, just holding him. Zack smiled and rested his head against Cloud's as they sat there in a comfortable silence, watching the sun set.

Finally Zack opened his mouth, "So do you have a lover?"

Cloud chuckled, "No, no one seemed to be able to fill that hole in my heart."

Zack smiled sadly before he hopefully said, "Well...maybe I can fill that spot?"

Cloud smiled, "Yeah... I think you can."

Zack smiled back warmly before he shifted and captured Cloud's lips in a slow, warm kiss. Zack threaded his hand through Cloud's soft spikes as he kissed him. Gently he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue along Cloud's sensuously. Softly they broke the kiss and looked in each others eyes.

"Cloud..." Zack said quietly.

Cloud blushed lightly as he smiled, "Zack?"

"You're mine right?" Zack asked smiling.

"I always have been," Cloud kissed him softly.

That night the two men stayed together in Cloud's room, they made love and fell asleep in each other's arms. Over time they got their own place together. After a few months of living together Zack did the unthinkable after dinner.

"Cloud?" he asked fidgeting with his hands.

"Yeah?" the blonde looked up at him as he stood up.

Zack walked over to him and got down on one knee. Taking Cloud's hand in one of his own and pulling out a small black velvet box with the other he said it.

"Will you marry me?" Zack said softly as he opened the box.

Cloud stared at him his mouth opened a bit for a moment before he nodded. Zack grinned his usual bright smile and slid the white-gold ring onto his lover's finger. Cloud pulled Zack up and kissed him tenderly. Breaking the kiss Cloud looked at the ring, it was a thicker band with two small diamonds on top of the other.

"I love you, Cloud."

"I love you too, Zack."

**A/N- this is what the ring looks like /rg180s.jpg**


End file.
